Case 1 of Conspiracies and Conspirators: Misery on the First Day
"Your First Day in Gaithersburg turns into misery for one! Can you find the scroundel who killed this fellow Marine Biologist?" -Case Teaser Chapter 1- Murder at the Airport Detective Shelly Brown welcomes you to Gaithersburg. She says that Gaithersburg is a very cool city, You'll have fun working here. When She hops into the car to take you to the PD, A Priest runs towards you and says that a Biologist has been murdered. Shelly and You go to the Scene and see that the Scientist's Chest had been slashed out, with his heart missing. Shelly instantly recognized the scientist. He was Marine Biologist Hudson Hughes, 61 years of age. You and Shelly then go to the priest, whose name was Cowell Edwards. The priest then said that he didn't know Hudson and said he only saw him in sight, going to Blackwater lane, to his lab. Then the two detectives went to the Victim's Lab and found enough evidence to flag Kiera Bridget and Marion Ferrari as suspects. After interrogating the suspects, Shelly and you went to get the results. Our Coroner, Harriet, said that the killer eats soufflé and bell peppers. Then, Suddenly, Chief Dianne Sparks hurriedly rushed towards us and said there's been a break in into the victim's house. Chapter 2- Break-in Massacre Shelly and You rush towards the victim's house, but there was no sign of the person who broke in. Shelly insisted to search the house. When you and she searched the living room, You found enough proof to flag Katarina Cowell and Toni Macaroni as suspects. They both denied any involvement, as most of the suspects do. According to the lack of leads, You and Shelly decided to go to Crime scene again, where you found a threat from the killer which proved that the killer reads Pistols and Petticoats. You also found a photo of Hudson, scolding at a young girl. The girl was identified to be Kiera Bridget, who said that Hudson was her father and terrible, which caused her to run away and stay with her aunt. You also found a text message on the victim's phone, which was sent by Cowell, demanding money. When you and Shelly asked him about this, he said that Hudson had taken a loan from him and never paid the money back. He also said that he was the one who broken into his house. Shelly arrested him for trespassing and fined him. Anyways, Back at the office, Shelly and You heard two men fighting outside the Police Station. Chapter 3- A Rife of Pasta Shelly and you rush to the outside, only to see Toni Macaroni and Marion Ferrari fighting with a knife on their hands. Thankfully, before it went to further bloodshed, Shelly stopped the men and interrogated them, they said that Toni had thrown a plate of pasta at him. Toni said that he had just missed the spot and accidentally thrown the plate to Marion's face instead of throwing it to the dumpster. Anyways, Shelly insisted to go to the Victim's Lab again. There you found a old rustic box of Hudson. In that box you found a memento of Toni and Hudson, Hudson giving Toni an award. When you asked Toni about the picture, he said that he was a good scientist, but fate had taken him to become a mall cleaner. He said that people don't understand his genius, and he has become used to it. Suddenly, Gabriel, our Profiler, said that he had seen the victim yesterday, with Mr. Ferrari. When you went to Marion, he said that Hudson was his father's friend, and when his father died, Hudson took him. At last, You and Shelly went to the Victim's house again, where they found enough proof to imply that the killer is a man and is over 45 years old. Arrest the Killer! The killer was Toni. He said that Hudson was the reason he had to become a mall cleaner. Toni worked under Hudson and was his assistant. One day, Hudson saw that one of his chemical vials were missing. He thought that Toni had stolen it and fired him. Toni held this grudge for years and when saw Hudson today, he thought this was the perfect chance for revenge. Judge Fernandez then sentenced Toni to 18 years in jail and said that what Toni did was futile, he could've come to the Law, but he didn't, and look where it got him. Beginning for the Better (1/6) ''' After arresting Toni Macaroni for the murder of Hudson Hughes, The Chief informed you that Fairlawn was becoming a gangland with mobsters, criminals and corrupt officers. She also said that there's an alias that is killing people off in Fairlawn. She asked you to go to Gordon Garrett, the team's consultant for more info. Suddenly Romney, your other partner asked you to talk about a delicate matter. When you went to Gordon, He said that a serial killer named Fonda, is using people to murder their enemies. Thankfully, Fonda is not attacking anyone for the past 9 years. But he said to be careful for any such situations. When you went to Romney to see what he wanted to talk about, He said that he is suspicious about the Dome in the forest. He insisted to go to the victim's lab to see if there Is any information. You found a video, which showed a humungous Satellite crashing on the forest. Romney insisted to ask Shelly about this. She said that this was the satellite of Dreamlife, the tech company of Gaithersburg. She also said that the dome was created because there was a nuclear radiator on board and broke when it crashed. So, to stop the radiation spread, the dome was built. She said there was nothing to worry about, but still Romney felt a little bit weird. When you reported your findings to the Chief, she said that we should definitely look into Fonda. Then Suddenly, Our Rookie officer, Sheila Loukas said that the van by which Toni Macaroni was being carried, was Bombed! ''Case#2: Sentenced exactly before death'' ''Coming Soon: 16 December 2018'''''